Buzz Lightyear
For the alternate universe counterpart, please see Buzz Lightyear (alternate universe) or his child clone,see Zzub. Buzz Lightyear is Star Command's most prolific Space Ranger, having the reputation of always triumphing over evil. He is the leader of Team Lightyear, alongside rookies Mira, Booster, and XR. Physical Appearance Buzz is a well-built human somewhere in his 40s and is muscular. He sports a broad chest and large feet, but also possesses a larger-than-average chin topped off with a characteristic swirl. He has large, round eyes that appear black in the series, as opposed to his light blue eyes in Toy Story.[http://i53.tinypic.com/zlp79u.jpg Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story] Buzz's precise hair color is unknown because he never removes his purple thermal hood, but it could either be brownAs depicted by the color of the swirl on his chin and his eyebrows in Toy Story or dark blue.As depicted by the Evil Buzz Lightyear, who appears in "The Lightyear Factor" and "Sunquake". It is also possible he may have no hair at all. History Early Life Little is known about Buzz's childhood besides the fact that he was born on the planet Morph, located in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4. He grew up hearing all about Star Command and always wanted to be a Space Ranger. He was most likely raised by his grandmother, Nana Lightyear, seeing as she is the only relative he has ever mentioned, never hearing of his mother or father. Buzz also had an obsession with weapon-based toys as a child. For his sixth birthday, he asked Nana Lightyear for a Ranger-X Big Blue Rocket that shot real flames, but received socks instead, which he never really got over. When he was nine, he wanted a Retro Rocket Racer with real flashing lights (and a working laser), and when he didn't get it for The Holiday, he stopped believing in Santa Claus. The reason he never received the gift from Santa was because he had somehow gotten hold of a blaster and injured his cat Fluffy, proving that he was irresponsible with such toys. Academy Years and Quitting Star Command However, Buzz eventually matured and learned to be responsible about such things. During his training at the Space Ranger Academy, alongside Warp Darkmatter and Ty Parsec, he studied long hours and underwent rigorous training, slowly becoming the Space Ranger he would come to be known as today. He managed to finish first in his class and was eager to set off and get a taste of how Space Rangers operated. However, his enthusiasm in pursuing criminals proved to be too overzealous, forgetting how the court system could be used against him for his "over-the-line" conduct in arrests. Without the proper evidence, the criminal he had bagged in "Lone Wolf" was allowed to walk free and Buzz was faced with disciplinary charges over blowing up half of Alliance Plaza. This led Buzz to become embittered by the justice system and he decided to quit Star Command and the life of a Space Ranger. He let the road take him wherever it would and ended up traveling all the way to the edge of the Galactic Fringe. On a lone planet, he crash-landed on an arcadium gas farmstead and met Myka and his mother Zoey, who sheltered him during his stay. He also encountered Vartkes, an overbearing gas baron who was causing trouble for the gas harvesters through deceptive means and violence. He helped Myka and Zoey handle Vartkes and rediscovered what it meant to be a Space Ranger, learning that a Space Ranger never gives up on what he or she believes in. Now, more than ever, was he determined to do the right thing, even if that meant adhering to the justice system. After arresting Vartkes and his punk-goons, he returned to Star Command. Being a Space Ranger Over the years, Buzz became famous for his daring tactics and good results, becoming a household name and the hero of young children everywhere. He was so good at being a Space Ranger that he even wrote half of the Space Ranger Mission Manual, though at what point in his career he did so is never revealed. Nevertheless, he had a lot of adventures throughout the years. When exactly he acquired Warp Darkmatter as a partner is also unclear, but judging by the lack of Warp's presence in "Lone Wolf" it is safe to say that it was after Buzz's encounter with Vartkes and perhaps even after most of Buzz's adventures with Ty Parsec seeing as he is never mentioned in them. Buzz and Ty are considered legends at the Academy. Some of their adventures involved Buzz saving Ty from a flesh-eating drill wasp, from the brain ticks of Betahart 4, and from the chest-bursting vipers of Mutswroth. All in all, Buzz saved Ty around fifty times in total. Judging by most of the stories, Buzz had a reputation for saving Ty on a regular basis, something that the latter Space Ranger resented greatly. Although Buzz affectionately calls Ty his "buddy", completely oblivious to the latter's resentment, Ty felt that Buzz always overshadowed him, so when he was stationed at Canis Lunis he was more than happy to have an excuse to get away from Buzz. It is safe to say that they probably weren't partners. Buzz's partner was instead Warp Darkmatter. Together, they made one of the best teams Star Command had ever seen, until Warp Darkmatters betrayal. Present Twenty years after his encounter with the gas baron, Buzz Lightyear has become a renowned Space Ranger. He has become a household name by this point, and everyone knows him. Personality Buzz is a one-dimensional individual. However, despite being socially awkward, he is an honest man and a hard worker. He believes that diligence pays off, and that taking short cuts oftentimes leads to complications, although he doesn't mind hiding things under the rug sometimes, such as reports. He's a man by the book, but also the man that wrote the book; he wrote over half of the Space Ranger Mission Manual. He is not comfortable with lying most of the times, but he does tell a cover story in the aptly-named episode "Little Secrets". And apparently, Buzz also gets "cranky" when he isn't the "center of attention", as relayed by his elder self in "Good Ol' Buzz". Buzz fluctuates between basking in his achievements and being humble. He also seems to get tongue-tied when it comes to the ladies, most notably Dr. Ozma Furbanna, Sally and Bonnie Lepton. He may also have a soft spot for cats, as hinted in "The Adventure Begins" and "Holiday Time". Buzz can also be very kind and caring to children, as shown in "Lone Wolf", "Clone Rangers", and "Lost in Time". Abilities Buzz Lightyear appears to be nothing more than an average, if extremely physically fit, human male. Usually, he wears his Space Ranger suit when on duty, and even sometimes when not on duty. His suit allows him to fly, utilize a wrist-mounted laser beam, and has a built-in communications system capable of contacting Star Command from distant locations. It also has a built-in environmental system, allowing him to survive in the vacuum of space. Various varients on the suit would grant him different abilities based on what technology was loaded into the suit, but these abilities were the result of the technology in the suits, not Buzz himself. Compared to his squadmates (Booster, Mira, XR) Buzz has no other abilities that would deviate him from the human norm. Quotes *"To infinity and beyond!" *"Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" *"Not today, Zurg!" Lone Wolf *"The system might be stacked against us. That means we have to fight even harder for what is right. It's not easy, but there may be one worthwhile thing that is." Trivia *Buzz was named after Buzz Aldrin, the second man to walk on the moon, and his last name was intentionally space-related because of him being a Space Ranger.Disney Living: John Lasseter Talks Toys Vol. 6 *Buzz's house on Capital Planet is based off of an old Disneyland attraction from the 1960s called House of the Future.Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Trivia *Buzz came out first in his class. * Buzz has received the following commendations: **Order of Galactic Merit. First Class **The Andromeda Cross **The Pleadiean Cluster **The Solar Wind Award for Courage **The Nebula Heart **Blue Medallion of Excellence **The Golden Ring of Jupiter **The Galactic Starburst **The Order of a Thousand Suns **The Cosmic Pulsar of Glory Appearances Episodes * The Adventure Begins * The Torque Armada * Gravitina * XL * Little Secrets * Inside Job * NOS-4-A2 * The Planet Destroyer * The Beasts of Karn * Tag Team * The Main Event * The Return of XL * Strange Invasion * The Taking of PC-7 * Mindwarp * Mira's Wedding * Panic on Bathyos * Shiv Katall * Stress Test * A Zoo Out There * Root of Evil * Super Nova * Downloaded * The Plasma Monster * The Crawling Flesh * Dirty Work * The Slayer * The Lightyear Factor * Clone Rangers * Bunzel Fever * Devolutionaries * Head Case * The Yukari Imprint * The Shape Stealer * Star Crossed * Haunted Moon * Stranger Invasion * Eye of the Tempest * Revenge of the Monsters * Lone Wolf * Planet of the Lost * Revenge of the Raenoks * The Starthought * Millennial Bugs * Conspiracy * At Large on a Small Planet * Sunquake * First Missions * Large Target * War and Peace and War * Lost in Time * Rookie of the Year * Wirewolf * Rescue Mission * Star Smasher * Enemy Without a Face * Good Ol' Buzz * Return to Karn * Speed Trap * Holiday Time * Opposites Attract * Ancient Evil * 42 Books *Attack of the Energy Vampire *Blast Off! *Buzz vs. Torque: One-On-One *The Good, the Bad, and the Robotic *Infinity and Beyond *Meet the Space Rangers *Space Action! *Speed Trap *Team Lightyear *Trapped in Time Comics *The Emperor's New Throne *Monday, Monday *The Foolium Effect *Three Cheers for Zurg *Project G Video Games *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Gallery Armor.gif Awkward.png Images.jpg Pizza Planet Shirt close-up.jpg Thinkway Toys.JPG Old blosc u.png Blosc Sheets2.png Gravitinabuzz.png Buzz and Nebula (spoiler).png Buzz lightyear water.png Buzz rug.png Buzz rc.png Buzz lightyear.png Macdonadla buzz.PNG Buzz crocs.png Awsome buzz toy.png Buzz (creepy) rc car.png Buzz Lightyear Teleport.jpg Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (DVD).jpg The LGMs Tell Buzz This Could Take Some Time.PNG Buzz surrounded by Torque's clones.png Warp and Buzz saving LGMs.jpg Buzz flying.png Buzz Lightyear (Jebbie Barrios).jpg Buzz Lightyear (Thomas Cain).jpg Buzz Lightyear.png Buzz bazooka 2.png Buzz bazooka 1.png Buzz laser 2.png Buzz Vs Torque cover.jpg BuzzLightyear038.jpg Buzzcomforter1.jpg Buzzalienightlight.jpg Buzz sheets.jpg Buzz doona defend.jpg DCgameBuzz.jpg Buzz watch.jpg 01buzzlightyear.jpg Buzz keychain.png Buzz bathroom set2.jpg Buzz bathroom set.jpg Buzzbubbleblower.jpg Buzz small.png Buzz blasting front.png Buzz roboots front.png Ty buzz.png Buzz info.png Buzz ozma booster.png References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Space Rangers